Our Salvation
by x.Sakuratenshi.x
Summary: They say death is an act of creation but hers became an act of destruction. Her son will be the world's salvation. With his keyblade he will slay the darkness and find the light. They need him, Hironobu needs him. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION....
1. It's time

"She talked about the future more than any of us."

"Then I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over."

"...she smiled till the end."

"Dilly-dally, shilly-shally. Isn't it time you do the forgiving?"

"Shut up!!!!! The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry... or get angry... what about us... what are we supposed to do? What is this pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"

"I never blamed you not once, you came for me that's all that matters."

"Ryu it is time". The hooded figure turned and looked at the man who addressed him. He stood up and left his tent to join the group of people gathered for the meeting. And elderly man came to the stage.

"They say death is an act of creation, and this is so far true. Their deaths have created a hell on this planet. For three years we have been mourning the loss of the worlds last Cetra. The world's last hope of peace and prosperity. The last way to into the Promise Land. During this time the world has gone to hell and back. Our cities and homes destroyed the plague Geostigma took loved ones, and Sephiroth the devil himself has come back to haunt us. But no longer shall we suffer, no longer shall we grieve. For my people I have found a way to bring her back to us." His voice was boisterous but encouraging. A man stood up.

"Hironobu we have tried this before and failed she will not return. The Promise Land has closed her doors. The lifestream will not release it's maiden. Why should they? Man invaded the Ancients home we hunted and tortured them and finally we made their race extinct. They were a precious race and now they are one with the lifestream why give her back to this world?"

"Because Etera I have seen that the darkness that awaits the world in the future. The weakness of mens hearts are weaker that we thought. Darkness will cloud our minds and conquer our hearts. No matter how bright the light that comes to aid us it will not be strong enough. We need a protector."

"But he will be a boy, he--" Hironobu interrupted.

"He will have the blood of the Cetra running through his veins and that will be enough to protect us his heart will be strong enough."

"Why not resurrect two full blooded Cetra?" Etera question once again.

"The child needs the pure heart, the mental and emotional strength of Aerith, and the determination, the physical strenght of Cloud." He stopped and looked at the crowd he didn't just glance he stared with a look that penetrated their hearts.

"My people we shall no suffer, we shall not for Sora shall be the world's salvation." Etera looked in disbelieve.

"You old fool." He whispered as he followed Hironobu into his tent.


	2. Dreaming Dreams

Their laughter echoed through the forest, it was friendly and child-like. He was confused and anxious. He looked on the direction he heard the laughter but it ceased. Silence returned to dark haven.

"Daddy." It was a girls voice. "Come on Daddy follow me." Her giggle was so innocent. He looked again. Paranoia was taking over was he hearing things? The voices stopped again he began to walk in the direction he heard the child. He came to it the place were she was put to rest. He gazed into her watery grave. The site he saw made him collapse to the cold ground.

"Aerith?" He saw her face smiling at him.

"Dad?" A boy was behind him.

"Cloud?"

"Cloud? Wake up!" Tifa called to him. "Are you okay? You were tossing--"

"I'm fine." Cloud said trying to control his breathing.

"But Cloud you're...Do you want to talk about it?" Tifa asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing Tifa."

"Cloud this is the third time this week you've been like this, it's not nothing why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" She was now worried and angry. He didn't respond.

"Is it Aerith?" Tifa asked fearing it was.

He got out of his bed and began to walk out the bedroom door.

"Cloud we can talk about her can't we? She's not coming back I thought you were okay with that now. I thought you were starting to move on. Cloud..." She looked at him he stopped walking.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Cloud...Where are you going?" The door closed.

"She's not coming back Cloud." She said to an empty room. She went downstairs to get a drink. She thought he was over her. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Said a tired voice.

"Hi Yuffie can we talk?" A tear rolled down her cheek. Yuffie looked at her clock.

"What at 3 o'clock in the morning? Are you an insomniac?"

"It's Cloud." Yuffie screamed into a pillow.

"You call me at 3 o'clock in the morning to talk about Cloud!?!?!?! Is he dead?"

"No it's--" Yuffie interrupted.

"Bleeding!?!?!?!"

"No it's just...I thought that after I gave him space he'd...he'd want me. It's been three years Yuffie and he still loves her." She started to pace the room.

"I'm not saying forget about her...but... he can still love someone else can't he? I've known him longer, loved him longer, and he meets Aerith and he falls in love. I mean I like Aerith I really do but...it's...it's not fair Yuffie!" She looked at a picture of them and the kids and thought why couldn't she make him smile.

"Tifa...why does Cloud need to stop loving Aerith you've said it yourself. You've loved him for years. Why don't you love someone else?" Yuffie said while yawning.

"But..."

"Night Tifa." Yuffie said hanging up.

"Goodnight." She couldn't love someone else she loved Cloud.

"Tifa?" Coming down the stairs was a tired little girl rubbing her eyes.

"What is it sweetie did I wake you?" Tifa said walking over to Marlene.

"Where's Cloud?" Marlene asked.

"He went out for a little while go back to bed Marlene." Tifa said in a comforting voice.

"Does Cloud still miss the flower girl?" Her beautiful brown eyes meet Tifa's.

"Yes he does Marlene we all do."

"Cloud loves her doesn't he?" She further questioned.

"Yes sweetie he does. Come on I'll tuck you in."

"Did she love him?" Denzel asked.

"You two it's way to late for you to be up go back to bed."

"Do you love Cloud." Denzel asked. She looked at him thinking more than he'll ever know.

"Yes I do."

"Does he love you?"

"Come here." She knelt down in front both Denzel and Marlene. "Cloud cares about all of us and he'll always be a part of ours lives okay." She kissed them both on the head.

"Let's go back to bed." She took there hands and tucked them both back into bed.

"Goodnight kids." She closed their door.

'Why don't you love someone else.'

"Because I love him."


	3. Join Them

The tent smelt of lavander incents. The fabric that held the tent together was waring away. The two men stood having a heated discussion.

"If the world needs a hero why can't it be Cloud? Why his quater Ancient son? He has saved the world before. Twice actually from darkness itself." Etera impatiently asked.

"Have you no respect Etera. First you call them Ancients, old they are called Cetra. This planets first life forms the ones who made this land properous. Second you insult my authority. I do not question Cloud's physical strenght it is his heart, his mental and emotional I...Etera question." He said with disgust eyeing Etera up and down.

"Etera I have diecided I no longer will answer to you. You make me look a fool in front of My people and I shall not tolerate it any longer I am your superior. I have witnessed the future Etera. I have seen with my own eyes the lurking darkness of which you know nothing." He swiftly plundged a dagger into Etera heart.

"Now you shall experience the pain I felt when we lost their precious race." He bent down and whispered in Etera's ear as the man groaned and tried to call out.

"If you see no cause in bringing her back and protecting our future then I am afraid my dear boy I have no further use for you."

"You fool you'll never release her." He whispered as the final breath was released from his body. Hironobu laid his body on the ground and closed Etera's bulging eyes.

"Go and join them my son. Rest. Just rest." Hironobu removed the blade from Etera's bleeding stomach and wiped the blood onto Etera's robes. Hironobu emerged from his tent.

"Hear this the lifestream will give back to us what it has stolen. And anyone who does not believe in our cause shall be released into it. Goodnight." He said as he went back into his tent.


	4. Breathe

"You are the mother of light.

I am the child of darkness." Hironobu began to chant. The people gathered around the spring which Aerith was laid to rest. His voice was hollow and hypnotizing.

The moon gazed down upon them as the people began to chant. They held hands forming in a circle.

"Let us come together.

Let us be one.

Life...return to thee.

Life...bestow to thee.

Life...from me to thee.

Life...from us to thee.

Life...from all to thee."

They chanted the words with anxiety. Would this work, would the maiden return? What was the darkness Hironobu talked about? Where was Etera? Was he now apart of the lifestream?

"We pray to you oh mighty God in heaven we pray you release our maiden." The chanting continued.

"Let us come together.

Let us be one.

Life...return to thee.

Life...bestow to thee.

Life...from me to thee.

Life...from us to thee.

Life...from all to thee."

"Release her." He began to chant.

"Life...return to thee." The chanting began louder.

"Release her."

"Life...bestow to thee." Their voices raised further.

"Release her."

"Life...from me to thee."

"Release her." He began to scream. A green light could be seen coming towards them. A women whispered.

"She is coming."

"Life...from us to thee."

"Oh mighty God release her." The lifestream divided into the spring.

"Life...from all to thee."

"Release her!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out. The lifestream vanished. The chanting stopped. A head was coming out of the water.

"Hhhhhuhhhh." She gasped for air. They all knelt down.

"My God she's here."

"Praise God."

"What just happened?"

"Aerith." They whispered while staring in awe at her. Hironobu went to her aid.

"Aerith. The last Cetra, dear maiden we have waited for this day for years."

"How did you--"

"We simply prayed. We prayed for your return. It was your destiny."

"My destiny was to die to pray for Holy to be a sacrifice and I did that, I excepted that. Why did you bring me back?" She was confused.

"Follow me Aerith I can explain everything."


	5. He will be our salvation

'Why do I keep having these dreams?'

"Because you still miss her."

'But the dreams weren't just about Aerith there were kids. They called me dad.'

"And that boy looked like me."

'There my kids?"

"Our kids."

'Our. But...she's gone.'

"Is she?"

'I don't feel her inside me anymore.'

"Maybe..."

'You still love her it's not because you've let go.'

"But...how can she come back?"

'Because..."

"Cloud, you need to see something."

"Vincent?"

"Come now."

"What is it?" He said getting up.

"She's back."

"I believe that humans can make their own fate, why do doubt your race?" Aerith innocently asked.

"Our hearts, our minds are weak. People will kill just for a gil, a gil! Take someone's life for money. I believe the question is why do you have so much faith in us?"

"I don't think you give humans enough credit when they need to fight they'll fight and they will win. They have strength and courage the future may be dark but there will be a light and you will make it. You don't need to depend on the blood of the Cetra, you can make your own way. I belong in the lifestream it's my home now." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I saw it. There hearts being taking. These creatures. They call them the heartless they took peoples hearts. When their heart is taken it is lost forever. Some people they try to harness it to control it but darkness can not be controlled, it is like a woman they control themselves. But...your son was there to fight he battled against the darkness he saved us maiden. He was our salvation. He will be our salvation." His started out soft and low then became fierce and aggressive.

"He shall be our salvation."

"Hironobu what happened to make you so passionate about--"

"He shall be our salvation. We need him, we need a hero. He shall be our salvation."


	6. Estuans interius ira vehementi

The silvery moon hid behind the night clouds. Vincent and Cloud were hiding behind trees.

"We need to get her out of--" His phone began to ring.

"Cloud we need to talk."

"I can't now."

"Cloud--" He hung up. He begin to walk towards the tents.

"Put this on." Vincent threw a robe at him. Hironobu emerged from the tent.

"My people at last she has come back to us." People clapped and whispered.

"But she does not believe in our cause. She believes humans are stronger then I give ourselves credit. But do not worry she will have Cloud Strife's child and that child will save us." Cloud and Vincent walked disguised through the crowd.

"Dad?" Cloud turned around. There was darkness pure darkness.

"He's started having the dreams. He'll be ready soon." It was Aerith's voice.

"Are you worried about him?" He heard himself saying.

"No he'll be fine. Right?" He could see her face. She was worried. He hugged her tightly.

"He's going to be alright don't worry."

"Dad?"

Men knelt down around a circle made of ashes.They wore black robes and white masks. With deep voices they began to sing.

"Estuans interius ira vehementi

Estuans interius ira vehementi."

He didnt understand at first.

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth."

'Sephiroth?' But it became clear.

"Estuans interius ira vehementi

Estuans interius ira vehementi."

'If they could bring Aerith back they could bring him back.'

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth."

There singing got louder.

"Sors immanis, et inanis."

"Sors immanis, et inanis."

Their voices darker.

"Estuans interius ira vehementi

Estuans interius ira vehementi."

Black smoke started to form.

"Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth."

He was coming back.

"Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias."

He was more powerful.

"Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias."

He had an aura about him he seemed undefeatable 

"Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa

Ne me mori facias Generosa

Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa

Ne me mori facias Generosa."

"I can't fight him again."

"Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa

Ne me mori facias Generosa

Veni, veni, venias, Gloriosa

Ne me mori facias Generosa."

"No." His son said to him. "Well fight him together." Cloud nodded.

"Sephiroth

Sephiroth."

"Cloud." He woke from his daze.

"Kill anyone who gets in our way." Hironobu's final words before going into the forest. The villagers we getting ready to rest. Cloud snuck into Hironobu's tent.

"You always no where to find me." It was the first time he'd seen her in years he thought he'd never seen her smile again.

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard right?" She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He couldn't help smiling looking into her emerald green eyes. They were perfect and hypnotizing.

"He looks like you."

"Who does?"

"Our son."

"He's got spiky hair like you and your eyes." He moved his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes as he moved in to kiss her. Her lips her soft luscious. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Cloud...we should leave." She said breaking the kiss. "He'll be back soon." He kissed her lips again.

"Let's go." He took her hand and they left the tent.


	7. Betrayal

The moon was finished playing hide and seek. She glowed now fully making the stars burn brightly with envy, but their beauty could not surpass hers. The trees here had thick branches and long leaves a perfect location to meet so hidden from society. Only a careful eye could detect that there was anything concealed there.

"For millions of years, from the start of time their has been a battle of darkness verses light. Although darkness is strong light always prevails it shines through. Well brothers no longer will we be blinded by light. Darkness will erase light and conquer, we will conquer. My father a fool bless him, resurrected the lifestream maiden. He believes that her and Cloud's runt will annihilate us." At hearing Cloud's name the men spat. The young man who spoke to them laughed. "Defeat us? We don't know the meaning of defeat." He became serious. "Give yourself, your being to darkness and you will never be knocked down. His eyes were like his father's big brown beautiful eyes but when he needed authority they were piercing and hypothesizing his message would be heard. He couldn't see their faces because they were hid behind white masks but he could see their eyes he knew he had their attention. "We will wait. We have time but soon the master of darkness the king of sins will return and we will bow down to him, we will worship his name."

Ryu exited the stage and joined the crown. The all knelt down and prayed.

Estuans interius ira vehementi Estuans interius ira vehementi

Sephiroth Sephiroth

Estuans interius ira vehementi Estuans interius ira vehementi

Sephiroth Sephiroth

"Nos precor vobis omnipotens Sephiroth, abbas of obscurum nos cultus vestri glorificus nomen, nos inflecto tenus vestri maiestas." Ryu prayed.

"Pray to him brothers pray. When the time comes we will resurrect you Sephiroth." Ryu heard the sound of branches cracking he looked in the direction he heard the sound but nothing was there he continued to pray. A man was hastily running away from the forest.


	8. Sapphire?

Mist began to form falling from the darkened sky. The streetlights began to flicker an orange glow. The voices of drunken men echoed through alley ways. The wind began to lightly whistle. The outside of the hotel was broken down. Shattered glass from the once whole window glistened in moonlight.

"I want a room." The man was sitting on a stool talking to himself. He had jet black hair that looked like it had never seen soap and water or a comb. This eyes were dark blue around his eyes were red probably caused by drugs or drinking. The uniform he was wearing was filthy blue trousers grey shirt with a blue jacket. He eyed Cloud and Aerith up an down.

"One room." He whispered his hands shaking as he looked for a key. He limped as he walked his hands still shaking. "Room 21. Down there." He pointed. The hallway was dark there was only a shread of natural light coming from the moon.

"We could fine somewhere else If you want."

"No this is fine." She smiled at him looking into his eyes again.

"I don't know what your talking about." The voices of someone having a heated discussion came through the walls. Cloud listened as she laid asleep in bed. He watched her breathing lightly as he himself was being defeated by sleep. The voices faded as he darkness took over. He saw himself on the ground his arm protecting a little girl. He looked up and saw his sword peircing Sora's flesh. Sora groaned as the metal was swiflty removed from his body. He knelt to the floor. He tried to stand up but fell.

"Why don't you give up? You'll never deafeat me." Sephiroth said smuggly. Sora tried to stand again. Sephiroth dropped his sword and held Sora by his neck.

"Like father like son. And they said I should worry." Cloud tried to get up but his right arm was broken.

"Dad." Sora called to him.

"You gotta be careful with things like that." Cloud woke up abruptly. The voices increased again. He was panting heavily. He looked around the room. The baby blue paint was nearly faded. The window shades a once bright scarlet red wear waring away. His breathing slowed down. He looked at Aerith then got out of the bed. He opened the door the voices were even louder. He closed it quickly so not to disturb her.

"I'm tellin ya things been happenin round ere. Strange things."

"Yeah? Like what exactly? You drink 20 pints a day ain't really strange Benny." The man chuckled.

"No Charley I ain't been drinkin that's the thing. I was out tonight in the forest--"

"What was you doin out in the forest at night? I thought you was scared."

"I was Charley." Cloud recognised the mans voice it was the man who gave him the keys to their room. "But you see I was curious Charley I ad to know."

"Know what?"

"These men they were in white masks Charley. They were all gathered round listened to this bloke. He were talkin bout that other bloke umm... his name were Sapphire no... Sephiroth. Yeah yeah Sephiroth they were talking about bringing him back Charley."

"Bringing Sephiroth back you mad?" You can't bring people back from the dead." He laughed at him.

"But you can Charley you can. I've seen it that girl. The Ancient she's her with him. That Cloud fella. I saw em. He's wearin that Solider uniform." Benny tried to convince him.

"Anyone can wear a Solider uniform don't mean their all Cloud bloody Strife. You don't even know what he looks like." Charley was getting annoyed with Benny. He was a drunk simple as Charly thought.

"I didn't need to know it was him. I knew who she was. They said she looks like an angel she does Charley. But anyways after the man stopped talkin they started to pray or chant one or the other. Sayin somin like etoss iteris ira vehemiti. Sound like some devil languge to me."

"Devil languge sound like a drunk idiot dreaming. Mind you those dreams of yours are strange. Maybe you should see someone about that Benny. Sort your life out." Charley said getting up helping himself to a bottle of brandy. "Better leave this stuff alone for a bit. You still didn't tell me what you were doing in the forest this tim of night. If you really there." He chuckled.

"I saw a light."

"Bloody hell. What the Lord Jesus Chirst that what you say? A light."

"Not that kinda light. A green one a flash of it. So me bein curious I went to see what it were. Like I said it were a flash so I lost which direction it were in. I got lost and fell on some bushes. Then I saw this place this hidden place and I says am I seeing things? This can't really be some hidden place. So I see em there gather and meeting. After I heard that devil stuff I left. No curse on my soul thank yous very much." Cloud moved from the door and started back for the room.

"Sapphire's coming back."

"His name was Sephiroth you fool." He sighed. "I think you suit a sober lifestyle Benny." Cloud felt ill, was what he heard true. He remember the vision seeing those men in masks and seeing him being brought back. But he thought it was a dream, or rather a nightmare.

"Can't sleep?" She asked as he opened the door.

"Were not safe here." He said looking at her.

"Is there really anywhere we will be safe?" She looked up at him.

"I guess not." He looked at the ground. He looked at her. "I'm not going to let you die again." He said seriously and honestly.

"You didn't let me die Cloud."

"This time I'll protect you."

"Darkness shouldn't be disscussing it at this late an hour. Why you think they be ressurecting that fella?" Benny asked.

"Benny get so sleep will ya and the next time you get drunk an ave your dreams or fantasy's whateva you call em keep em to yourself." Charley left the room.

"Oh but Charley it were real, it were real."


	9. Iuguolo suus

The cool water was running from the silver tap. The sound of the rushing water didn't relax her she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had too let go. The door opened slowly the sunlight beaming into the bar.

"Cloud? Oh. Hi Vincent." Tifa plastered a smile, then she was confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Aerith is back. They need our protection." He said walking to her.

"What? Aerith's back but she's--"

"A group they call themselves Fides est Mortuus. They have been trying to find out how to resurrect Aerith."

"But why?"

"Their leader Hironobu told his people that their was darkness that awaits in the future and Cloud and Aerith's son would be their protector...salvation. They found out how to release her from the lifestream." She sat down looking at the floor.

"Where are they?"

"In a hotel." Her heart sunk when she heard this.

"So..." She stood up looking at him. "How do we help them?" She sounded reluctant but she knew she had to help them. They were her friends...right?

The sun was friendly and warm, not like it had been in weeks. She had been harsh and unloving but today her mood was inviting. The village people began to wake to start their day. The children ran down the stream bathe and collect the cool fresh water back to their wooden homes. The smell of honey, butter toast, crispy bacon and scrambled eggs smothered the village. The men of the village were outside discussing the disappearance of the Cetra and Hironobu's strange behaviour.

"He wasn't even angry. You would think the man who'd been waiting years to get the maiden back would be furious." One of the men whispered. Gossip never stayed gossip long in this village. If you wanted to keep secrets, you kept your mouth shut.

"Why should we have to worry...I mean obviously he's not worried because he believes she's with Cloud...right? And we sorta need the two of them to get together...If you know what I mean." The men began to chuckle.

"Cloud that lucky--" Hironobu emerged from his house slowly. He looked like he was in a daze, hypnotized by intense thoughts. He strolled the village carelessly looking at the ground. Ryu watched him try to analysis his change of mood.

"If you ask me, he's on his way out the backdoor."

"Daichi that's a horrible thing to say." His wife said to him as he sat down a the table.

"Askua...your so naive. Look he's old and he's mental health has always been in question." The children giggled.

"I think that son of his is the one that should be questioned. He's always going off on his own the same time each week. Someone should follow him." She began to serve breakfast. She long brown hair was gathered and up in a neat French braid. She was always a determined and enthusiastic woman. Intelligent and attractive a bad combination her husband said to her often. She didn't need any makeup she was naturally beautiful but from time to time she put on a little eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. She was dressed in a beautiful silk garment. It was black and was cutoff at her knees. It had beautiful golden beads and glitter. The village women were expected to look and dress beautifully and were always pampered. They gave men the best gift of all...children and for that they were honoured with treasures. The only time a woman was not wearing beautiful garments was when their was a meeting. Then both men and women wore rucksack like robes.

"You're too cynical."

"This coming from the man who believes any second his supposedly mental ill leader will drop dead and go back to the lifestream. And you called me naive, honey he's got a lot more years of leading ahead of him." He was to busy eating away at his breakfast to argue with her. She would follow Ryu next time she'd find out his dirty little secret. 'Maybe he went to see a girl...possibly but what was wrong with the girls around here?' She doubted it was a girlfriend it wasn't that he wasn't thought to be attractive it was his antisocial behavior that was a turn off. 'What was he really up to?'

"Rememdium obscurum ex suus animus, aufero vesica ex meus tergum, servo meus filius." Hironobu prayed. "Servo virgo, sino suus ut patesco a filius sic is may servo mei."

"There's a place not too far from here it's secluded." Vincent said to her.

"Our father, who art in heaven hallowed is thy Name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven." Hironobu prayed.

"They should be safe."

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us."

"For now."

"And lead us not into temptation."

"Alright I'm in."

"But deliver us from evil."

Tifa went to stand as a flash of Sephiroth played in her mind.

"For thine is the kingdom."

She sat down quickly as his voice rang through her head.

"And the power, and the glory."

"Iuguolo suus." He whispered to her.

"Forever and ever."

"Iuguolo suus."

"Amen."

"Kill her."


	10. Radiant Garden

The pain was intense a sharp ringing pain in her head began to control her body. She fell to the floor making a small thud.

"Vin...cent." The smell of ashes and blood entered her nose. In her mind she graphically saw his blade through Aerith's body and saw the blood dripping down her pink dress. Suddenly she felt the pain coursing through her body it was unbearable she looked down and saw blood on her hands. The intense aching in her stomach passed and then a sudden anguish moved in she was now standing where Cloud was looking at her in shock. She felt such a deep pain it felt like her heart was chocking.

"Kill her." His voice rang in her head. She saw an image of Cloud and Aerith kissing. She groaned in pain her head was throbbing.

"Tifa?" Marlene called on her way downstairs. His voice started to fade as did the pain.

"Kill her."

"Tifa!" Marlene ran to her aid. Denzel ran down the stairs to help.

"I'm okay kids I just had a headache." The both looked at her. She hesitated then spoke.

"Marlene, Denzel the flower girl's back." The looked at her in shock but it only lasted a second then they hugged her tightly.

"Iuguolo suus." His voice lightly echoed in her mind.

'I want a sacrifice.'

"You shall have one."

'A girl.'

"Yes master I shall find you one."

'I don't want her returning to the lifestream.'

"Master...I don't wish to seem arrogant but how is it I stop her from returning to the lifestream."

'Darkness, if darkness enters her soul she won't be able to be released. Don't burry her in the earth, drink the blood off your hands, leave her to air.'

"Yes master."

'When I return you servant will be rewarded.'

"Master I desire nothing from you but your leadership."

'Put a pink ribbon in her hands, sign my name on it.' Ryu smiled.

"Yes master." Sephiroth's voice left his head. Now he needed to go searching he needed a sacrifice.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden." The city was full of life, children playing so innocently as if they were unaware of the sinister world. 'This would be our home, Sora could grow up here our family could start here.' Aerith thought. The owner gave them the keys to the house.

"If you have any problems feel free to report them to me." The owner said before she left she looked at them as if there was something...something she should say. Aerith slipped out the house unnoticed while Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie and Tifa looked around.

"Mrs. Artemis I felt like there was something more you wanted to say back there it's okay to tell us." Aerith said in her comforting tone. Mrs. Artemis hesitated.

"Call me Emily could you come inside for a minute?"

"Sure." Aerith followed her inside. Her home was beautiful and vibrant. She put the kettle on and poured Aerith some tea. "I can understand if you're reluctant to sell you home it's beautiful—"

"No it's not that. I just want you to be careful...there's just been a cloud around this town recently...bad air. We've all just felt this change...you're going to think I'm crazy but...it's like evil is starting to surround the place. We've all just felt it...a little girl went missing this morning. I mean now kids sometimes like to go off and play with other kids or just go out by themselves. This is a safe community, we have only two restrictions. We don't want them going near the Ravine Trail or the Postern. The Ravine Trail is very dangerous, if they go out far enough they'll reach the Dark Depths that's a cliff and kids being curious if they look down we'll...you know they could fall.

"But why can't they go to the Postern?"

"Well our ruler and professor lives and works there. We don't want the kids messing around with his experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"He's been trying to figure out how the heart works. He's done research for years. He wants to understand how the heart is controlled how darkness can dominate the heart. Some of us are a bit worried. Darkness is scary thing Aerith. Ansem the wise thinks he can figure out how to control darkness but...he can't he shouldn't mess with it." There was a knock on the door that startled them.

"There you are Cloud was getting worried." Tifa smiled.

"Yes, he actually showed human emotion. Got to write this down, today May 7, Cloud Strife showed genuine human emotion." Yuffie said sarcastically while writing.

"Wow she's actually writing that down." Emily said with amazement.

"If were lucky once every 2-3 months we can see some type of emotion of his face." Emily laughed at Tifa's remark. Tifa looked at Aerith she seemed to be in a trance.

"Tell him I'll be right over."

"Okay." Tifa said looking at her with concern. Emily closed the door.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Just forget about it I'm just a worrier with a big mouth."

"You didn't." Aerith smiled. "But I was curious what did that little girl look like? Just encase I see her, I could let you know."

"Well she has long brown hair, green eyes, and she wears a pink ribbon in her hair. A beautiful little girl, we all just hope she's comes back safely."

"I hope so to." Aerith whispered. "Thank you for the tea Emily." Aerith said while getting up.

"Your welcome, hey would you and your boyfriend like to come over for dinner tonight."

"Sure what time?"

"Is 6pm okay?"

"I think so we'll see you then." Aerith almost rushed out of her house. She slipped back into her house. Tifa, Yuffie and Cid were talking on the couches. Aerith approached Vincent.

"Where's Cloud?"

"Upstairs."

"Good I need to talk to you." He looked at her with slight concern.

"What is it?"

"A little girl has gone missing from here she has brown hair, green eyes, and wears a pink ribbon in her hair. That's a bit more that a coincidence."

"You think someone's behind this."

"Hironobu said that he saw the darkness in the future. Vincent if they can bring me back to life they can bring Sephiroth back." Yuffie's voice was in the background.

"What's that?"

"It's a dream catcher." Tifa said admiring it.

"What the hells a dream catcher? It's ugly."

"Oh Yuffie." Tifa sighed.

"It's some Native American thing." Cid said.

"What does it do?"

"It catches the sunlight."Cid said slightly annoyed.

"Then why call it a dream catcher." Tifa and Cid sighed.

"What about the girl why would she be involved?"

"A sacrifice." The gust of wind rushed down the chimney making an eerie noise.

"To pledge their loyalty to him they'll kill a girl." Vincent though it over.

"I mean I don't know for sure but I just feel like this girl is in more danger than these people know."

"I hope you're wrong."

"Me too, but if I'm not she's in danger Vincent."

"Come on ya'll you either leave with me now or you're walking home." Yuffie rushed out the door.

"Bye guys."

"You guy's take care of yourselves now." Cid said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We will."

"See you soon ok." Tifa hugged Aerith

"I'll let you know if I find something." Vincent said. She nodded as she closed the door behind them.

Her hand was pale and cold. In her fist was her once clean ribbon. Written in ash was...Sephiroth.


	11. Hello Darkness

(For those of you who don't know Masamune is the name of Sephiroth's blade)

Cloud looked out the window his thoughts began to take over. He opened his eyes and was looking up at an angel.

'You okay? This is a church in the Sector 5 slums. You suddenly fell on top of me. You really gave me quite a scare.'

"You okay?" She said standing in the bedroom doorway.

"I was thinking." She sat down on the bed next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He became more open with her he stopped being shy and embarrassed. He put his arm around her to bring her closer to him.

Askua began to run from the deep depths of the forest back to her village she was afraid. Was he after her? Did he see her? He must have, he wanted her to see him. He wanted her see to what he did. Her feet started to quicken she needed to warn them.

The warm water was beating down on his skin. It felt comforting and relaxing.

"Emily has invited us over for dinner."

"Who's Emily?"

"The woman who sold us the house." There was a small thud.

"Aerith?" He turned off the water and put a towel around his waist. She looked like she was dazed a vase had fallen on the floor. "Aerith..." His eyes were searching hers they were blank. She felt Masamune through her again the long cold blade in her stomach. She saw the girl lying on the floor she was so pale. Her eyes were widely open they were no longer green they were black, darkness was surrounding her. In her tiny hands was her once vibrant pink ribbon smeared with ash she read the name on her ribbon and knew it was too late. She knew she was right. 'A sacrifice.' She thought. The window burst open and a rush of cold air entered the room. The colours began to fade blackness swallowed her.

"I...I...saw it...I told you he can't be trust-ted."

"Askua what are you talking about?"

"I followed him...Daichi...they killed a girl."

"What?"

"These men wearing white masks Daichi and black robes. They started reciting a chant in Latin then they killed this girl." He looked at her strangely. "The thing was she didn't go back to the lifestream I know you don't always go right away but she didn't go back at all. Instead this black smoke started coming from her mouth. I went closer to her...her eyes looked as if evil had taken her." He looked at her and said nothing.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked putting the kettle on.

"Did you hear me?"

"Gotten so cold lately, better close these windows or we'll freeze."

"Daichi I'm not making this up I really saw that, come I'll show you."

"I'm not saying you didn't lets just forget it Askua don't talk about it."

"After what I've just seen I'm suppose to sleep knowing that- "

"Moons not hiding tonight look at her, sure is beautiful." She opened the door and slammed it behind her. She began to walk not watching were she was going. Daichi followed her.

"Askua come back home."

"You don't believe me I'll show you."

"I don't want to see. Don't you get it? It's starting just like he said. Black smoke coming from her mouth, evil eyes, don't you see? This is the darkness he spoke of. This girl let darkness into her heart Askua and it killed her." He whispered so no one could hear their conversation.

"She didn't let anything into her heart."

"Yes she did Ryu might have deceived her but it was her choice to let darkness in. There's nothing we can do."

"We can warn everyone- "

"They'd never believe you." He started walking back to there house. She turned around and saw Ryu behind her. She gasped.

"Ryu you startled me."

"I can see that. Why don't you go home Askua you'll be safe. Darkness likes to play at night you wouldn't want to play with darkness would you Askua?" She shuck her and started running back home. "Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." He began to smile.


	12. Memories of midnight

The only light in Emily's house was the scented vanilla and cinnamon candles. The orange lighting was relaxing her house had a peaceful aura. The fish's swam in their tank blissfully.

"Is she alright?" Cloud asked nervously.

"She'll be fine she just blacked out. But I'm a bit curious about why she blacked out though was she under major stress recently?"

"Probably I don't know."

"Well I got her blood...test results...back."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a bit confused. It's says...she's not well...fully human? The only time I've ever seen this is when I was a nurse working for Shinra. It looks like Cetra blood. But that's impossible right? I'm mean she...the last one was killed right? This isn't the same girl."

"Does it say anything about why she blacked out?"

"Um...no everything's normal I guess." She said looking at the results. Aerith began to wake. Seeing Cloud and Aerith together made her slightly envious. Her marriage was a bit questionable at the moment. She looked at her self in the mirror she been married for 5 years it looked like she aged 20 years. Small wrinkles began to settle in. Her blonde began to thin and at the roots she had a couple greys. When they got married her hair was long and healthy but now I was shorter than shoulder length. Her husband was barely home he was always out at that hotel he worked at in Midgar. She sighed quietly watching Cloud holding Aerith's hand then she finished preparing dinner.

'I want a son.'

"A son master? I shall find you a child."

'I want him to have my blood in his veins."

"Forgive me again master for asking you but how do I...well complete this task."

'You have my cells?'

"Yes of course master."

'Well...'

"Who shall the mother be master any preferences?"

'I just want son I don't care who the barer is. When he's born kill the woman.'

"Yes my lord."

Emily got up she hadn't stopped thinking about it any of it. That little girl was the spinning image of Aerith the pink ribbon, the hair the personality. Her blood result confirmed she was a Cetra but she was killed by Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth." She whispered. A powerful gust of wind sweep through the house blowing out each candle. The house stood in darkness. Emily ran back in the room switching on the lights.

"We should go thanks Emily."

"Oh goodnight." She closed the door behind them.

"I don't like this place." Cloud said when Aerith opened the door.

"It's just a little windy that's all."

Cloud got out of their bed holding a sheet around his waist while he got his clothes off the floor. He moved quietly so he wouldn't wake her. He put his clothes back on and went downstairs when he heard a knock on the door.

"Vincent."

"A dead girl's been found in the woods near the Fides est Mortuus."

"A dead girl but..."

"She was suppose to but she didn't, she couldn't." He said reading his thoughts. "She lost her heart. When I found her there was black smoke coming from her mouth. Her skin was pale, her eyes were black. Cloud she had a pink ribbon that had Sephiroth's name on it."

"We're not safe here."

"They don't know you're here I don't think there looking for you at least not yet."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but that ribbon was meant for you Cloud. He's trying to get to you. After seeing that girl today...maybe Hironobu's right maybe there is a darkness the future can't fight without your son. Take care of her Cloud." Vincent said while leaving. Cloud closed the door.

'You know he can't stop me.'

"What?" A sharp ringing started in his ears. He started to crouch to the ground.

'I said I'll never be a memory. I'm your past, present and future Cloud you can't escape me.'

"What are you doing in my head?" He was on the floor groaning in pain

'How should I kill her this time Cloud? I don't want to be predicable. Maybe I won't kill her Cloud.'

"Get out of my head." He pain was so concentrated.

'I'd think she'd make a better lover don't you Cloud? You would know right? How was she? You think she can handle me?'

The blood rushed to Cloud's head if he could see Sephiroth he'd kill him.

"Don't you talk about her like that." You could see the vain in his head pulsing.

'I never understood why you chose Aerith over Tifa. I mean look at Tifa's chest you could have gotten a bit of that especially with Aerith dead she might have bee very nice to you. Or have you already had her and got bored come on Cloud share your secrets.'

"Cloud are you okay?" She came to help him.

'I guess Aerith being older you thought she'd be more experienced.'

"Shut up!"

'What was it like to watch her die? You could have stopped it you could have saved her.'

"Cloud."

"I'm sorry Aerith."

"For what?"

"For letting him kill you."

"Cloud it wasn't your fault."

'She blames you she just doesn't want to hurt you like hurt her.'

"Shut up!"

"Cloud look at me don't listen to him. I didn't blame you I knew I had to die Cloud it was a sacrifice it was my choice and my destiny. It had nothing to do with you. Why would blame you or be angry at you Cloud I'm in love with you." His looked at her passionate green eyes he felt what she was saying he knew she meant it.

"I...I..." She kissed him. Sephiroth's voice started to stop.

'I will never be a memory."


	13. It will destroy you

The bar was alive as it was most nights. Hundreds of alcoholics swarmed in to have their fill. Her mind wasn't on the job, not tonight. He was on her mind, they were on her mind. Any chance she had of getting through to him or telling him was gone. She wished she'd said something before. He knew how she felt everyone did but maybe he needed to hear. Maybe if she had said 'Cloud I'm in love with you maybe it would have been enough maybe they would be starting a family now instead of him and Aerith.

"Some brandy please misses." The man sat down at the bar. She wasn't listening she was still lost in her thoughts. She had to pretend again pretend she was happy for them pretend she liked seeing them together. She was tired of pretending, tired of being fake. She had feelings for Cloud and she had to tell him. She was going to tell him, she couldn't keep them locked away not anymore.

"Miss may I ave some brandy?"

"Oh sorry." She poured him a glass.

"Off on another planet were ya? I get like that sometimes. Need to escape don't ya have a break from reality." He sipped his brandy. "Been some strange things been happenin round ere misses strange things. Make you wonder what this world going to at times don't it."

"What do mean?"

"You heard bout that girl they found off in that forest. I tell ya everythin happens there don't it."

"What girl?" She asked ears started to hone in on the conversation.

"A little one, she was found dead misses, dead. She ain't gone back to the lifestream. I saw it for me self...you see me boss don't believe me you see I heard some things the other night, saw some things too so I says maybe if I's go and get some proof that I'm not off me horse and lost me marbles maybe he'd believe me. So I go off again into the blinkin forest surprise every time I got in there nowadays and I see this girl laying there. I says to me self is this girl dead, this girl aint dead is she Benny."

"Did you check her pulse maybe she passed out." Tifa said getting worried.

"Her pulse misses nah I dared not misses. You didn't see her...her skin was pale as pale as a ghost her eyes they were open misses she looked like she were possessed by evil. Those eyes frighten me I almost soiled my self lookin at em. They were black fully black as were this smoke that were coming from her mouth. A smoke it were freighting." He began to whisper. "The lifestream gives life to the planet and carries life that has been lost now what are we to do when the lifestream stops doing her job I ask ya misses. They say it the darkness that lies in our heart we should fear, but I say darkness whether in or out ya is something to be feared." He looked at the time. She looked at him visualising the description to perfection.

"Ahh me shift starts in twenty minutes gotta go home make sure me don't go in smellin like a alchy or me boss will fire me." He leaned close to hear and said in a voice lower than a whisper. "Remove the darkness that lies within you or it will destroy you." It was as if time had frozen. Every one stopped moving it was just him and her. His English was no longer broken his eyes weren't blood shot. "It will destroy you Tifa." She heard the voices of drunken men again the man was gone.

"Hey beautiful get us here another round gorgeous." She was still in a daze.

'It will destroy you Tifa.'

'How did he know my name? The whole time he called me misses.'

'It will destroy you.'

'What darkness that lies within me.'

'It will destroy you.'

'I need to tell him.'

'Death...'


	14. We shall be one

"Tifa?"

"Cloud I need to talk to you." He opened the door to let her in. She hesitated wondering if she could go through with it. "Is Aerith home?"

"No she went out. What is it Tifa?" He said looking at her with some concern. She sat on the sofa across from him she looked at the floor before she spoke again trying to gain confidence. Why was this so hard? If it was the right thing to do it should be easy.

"Cloud there's something I've wanted to say to you for years but I just...couldn't say it. I guess...I thought you knew and...I thought maybe in time if I waited you'd tell me."

"Tifa what are you—"

"Cloud...I..." She hesitated briefly then looked in his eyes. "I love you and I have loved you for years and I know you've felt something for me. I know you have." Her voice became confident. He sighed lightly.

"Tifa..."

"Cloud I know you've loved me, she was meant to be dead you and me should..."

"What Tifa you and me should what? Tifa we weren't together before Aerith and we weren't together after her. Tifa I'm your friend and I care about you Marlene and Denzel but it wasn't love." She moved closer to him.

"Cloud I know you did, I felt it...you loved me." She was getting too close.

"Tifa why are you telling me this now when she's back?"

"I didn't say this before because I thought I should wait and I had time to wait Aerith was gone I thought if I gave you more time you'd tell me how you felt." She moved in to kiss him he rejected her.

"Tifa." She looked at him.

"You've...you already." She moved away from him. Her heart felt like it was being shattered. She moved for the door. He was going to call her name before she left, he would say he didn't want her to go that he loved her. She wanted so badly to hear those words but they never came she never heard them. He loved Aerith he must have told and showed her. Aerith watched as Tifa left their house obviously upset. She decided not to approach her she would probably make things worse.

Patesco a parvulus,

_Bare a child_

Patesco suus filius

_Bare a son,_

Vos ero universes,

_You will be whole,_

Vos vadum exsisto unus,

_You shall be one, _

The ceremony began she was placed on a wooden table in the centre on the room. The candles shinned and orange glow that was no longer relaxing but freighting. The decor was strangely beautiful. Roses hung from ornaments on the ceiling, their thorns clearly had not been removed. Beads of sweat ran down her face her, her whole body felt damp she could feel the sweat seeping through her clothes. Dirt blended with the sweat, panic was taking over. She pleaded for her release.

"Please..." She uttered.

Patesco a parvulus,

_Bare a child_

Patesco suus filius

_Bare a son,_

Vos ero universes,

_You will be whole,_

Vos vadum exsisto unus,

_You shall be one, _

She felt so weak, she couldn't fight. Suddenly her eye lids felt heavy she needed rest. Yes that's it rest...just some sleep...she just needed...a second just a second to...close her eyes. Rest, just rest. She watched as a man came closer to her but she had to rest. Her eyes were closed she felt peace.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Shhhhhh. It will all be over soon." Ryu said as he plunged a needle into her skin. "It will all be over soon. You will have his son, our salvation."

The smell of roses, sunflowers and wildflowers filled her basket. They were all different but all beautiful. She had always loved flowers but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was how they developed. The pedals are hided, closed in it self then one day it opens and showed its true potential. The sun was shining brightly the grass was slightly glazed by the mourning dew. She sat under the willow tree in deep thought. She was alive again she should be happy she has a chance to live the life that was taken, a life with Cloud but something felt wrong. The world felt different, she remembered what Emily said the other day about a cloud of evil was hovering over the town. She said the people could just feel the cloud over them she didn't think she was crazy at all she felt it too. Something was off the atmosphere was wrong. The sky began to darken as a cloud sweep over the sky. Words randomly started to echo in her mind she didn't notice the change of weather.

_Bare a child..._

_Bare a son..._

_You will be whole..._

_You shall be one..._

'Darkness... light... death... life... love... hate...want ...need...laugh...cry...'

'Our hearts are too weak. Darkness will consume us. We need him, I need him, my son needs him.'

'The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give but I've learned deep down there's a light that never goes out.'

'There are 7 princess of heart.'

'What? 7 princess of heart what's that a card game?'

'No they say if you bring them together the can open a door.'

'Isn't that what keys are used for?'

'I'm serious. They open the door to light.'

'Didn't anyone tell you there is no light anymore. There's only one world there aren't any other worlds out there there's no door that requires chicks to open it.'

'We used to be one, one world but darkness took over then we separated we became many world's if they find the door to light and open it maybe the bad stuff will stop.'

'So how do we find these princesses?'

'Well I don't know.'

'Bare a child...'

'Our father who art in heaven.'

'Bare a son...'

'Kill her.'

'You will be whole...'

'I will never be a memory.'

"We shall be one."


	15. Never alone

She gazed out the window watching the skies turn a murky grey. The once blue sky was being sweep away, the beauty of the morning had gone. Her ruby eyes were watery but she commanded herself not to cry. She couldn't cry she refused to. The room felt unusually cold the warmth faded. The feeling of rejection took over her. She hoped it was a nightmare, she'd wake up soon, but reality settled in. She was confused and upset, suddenly thoughts of leaving Midgar entered her mind. Being near them would be so hard, could she handle it? Embarrassment would come and play envy would poison her mind. Maybe moving was best idea, maybe then she'd move on, let go.

"It will destroy you." The voice had no face she looked around the room no one was there. Her eyes caught a black figure staring at her through the window. A crow gazed into her eyes penetratingly.

"What darkness?"

"You're letting it in, now it will feed on your heart."

"How do I get rid of the darkness? How do I stop this?

"Find your light."

"I thought Cloud was my light."

"Find your light." The crow began to spread it wings as it took off for flight.

'It will destroy you.'

"Maybe I should be destroyed."

"Find your light Tifa." Marlene was in the doorway.

"What did you say?" She must have been hallucinating.

"Tifa are you okay?" Marlene asked innocently.

"Sure I'm fine sweetie."

"Can we get some dinner now?"

"Okay what do want?"

'Find your light.'

"Mmmm... Chinese or maybe Indian."

"Hmm... how bout both."

"Really? Okay I'll go get Denzel."Marlene left the room. Tifa looked out the window to see if the crow was back. His eyes were so strong so piercing.

"Find my light huh? So where do I begin?"

"I was getting worried about you." Cloud sat next to her under the tree.

"I'm okay."

"It's going to rain soon."

"Oh." She seemed to be distracted.

"Aerith...is-"

"I'm okay Cloud."

"Do you remember why you passed out?"

"Don't worry about it." The images flashed in her mind a slight pain went through her stomach.

"But...I am...Aerith...why are you..." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Really I'm fine Cloud." She stood up and Cloud followed her as they went back to their house.

"Aerith...sorry...but I wanted you to- to let you know that... they found the girl in the forest dead." Emily was out of breath. "Come inside I have to tell you about it, were all worried."

She heard the steps behind her but there were a lot of people out she would hear footsteps. The sound was loud and sharp. All the other noises were blocked out all she could hear was the haunting footsteps. She looked behind her but no one seemed to be following her. Marlene was talking to Denzel while holding her hand but the words couldn't be heard. The steps were quicker so she quicken hers. She began to walk faster she looked back but again no one was following. Thud, thud, thud the steps were louder and faster. She started to panic...thud, thud, thud, thud, thud. Faster, the steps were too loud.

'Find your light.'

'Who is it?'

'Look for the light.' Then she realised it wasn't footsteps, no one was following her. Her heart was warning her, her heart needed her, it wanted Tifa to listen before darkness took her.

'Find your light.'

"What should we do? Everyone's afraid that no one will be able to enter the lifestream now. They don't think it works. If the lifestream stops working what's going to happen to this planet?" Aerith said nothing she didn't worry about the planet she knew the lifestream hadn't stopped working it wouldn't allow the girl to pass through because she would have harmed the lifestream what she worried about was when another soul would be taken by darkness.

"I don't think the lifestream stopped working." Cloud said to Emily.

'Find your light.' Aerith heard a voice in her head but the voice was not addressing her.

"Your light?" Aerith said lightly.

'Aerith the world needs you.'

"Mom?"

'More people will be taken Aerith and the lifestream will deny their entry. The world will wait like it always has for that day. Your son will be the world's savoir. He will open the door to light. He will rid the darkness. The world is starting to change soon you will have to leave Radiant Garden soon it won't be safe. It is in motion now. Soon you will grow you will have twins.'

"Twins but I thought I was going to have a son."

'You will I must go now but Aerith please be careful we need you, Hironobu needs you, the lifestream needs you.'

"I won't fail you mother."

'You could never fail me Aerith.'

'Darkness will take her.'

"Hironobu? Who are you talking about?"

'She needs to find her light.'

"Where is her light?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you have a new neighbour just moved in next door his names Squall

Leonhart." She said reading off a paper. "Not very sociable."

"It has been done as you commanded Lord Sephiroth."

'Go worship me bow down and praise my name.'

"Yes master." Hironobu entered the tent.

"You spend too much time in here, in the dark."

"I like being alone in the dark father."

"You will be in the dark but you will not be alone Ryu you'll never be alone in the darkness." Hironobu backed out of his tent.

'You'll never be alone...in the darkness.' The words played in his mind for the first time fear coursed through his body.


	16. Our Salvation

Three months had past the summer had slowly faded. The leaves lost there vibrant green colour and turned a pale brown, red and orange. The leaves were scattered all over Midgar and Radiant Garden. Marlene and Denzel played with some kids around the neighbourhood. Tifa watched them playing from inside. Was that her light the kids? They made her happy they were what helped her live this life that wasn't always easy to live. She looked down at her arm at the pink ribbon. She hadn't taken it off why should she? Aerith risked and lost her life to save the planet it was a selfless act which she admired. Before they wore the ribbons for memory of a loved one lost now they were worn to remind them of how much love she had how much strength. Maybe she wasn't the physically strongest or so it would appear but her mind and her heart were stronger than anyone she ever knew. It wasn't Aerith's fault she was attracted to Cloud and Tifa understood why Cloud fell for her. That didn't make the pain go away though that's what made it sting. The kids could sense her sadness and they did everything they could to make her smile. Some days it would work other days she pretended it did she felt the heavy burden slightly ease. She saw a glimmer of light.

She sat under a tree thinking of the responsibility that had been thrown at her. She was to have a child well according to her mother twins. She was meant to give birth to Sora and then let him fight against the darkness even the Cetra and her mother feared. She wasn't sure at times she thought it wasn't fair. Why would any mother any woman would want to have a child knowing their child's destiny was a frightening one. She looked down at her stomach which was quite rapidly begun to grow. The gently breeze gave her small comfort she couldn't stress about this now. Sora wasn't even born yet she had time. She gazed down at the ring on her finger. It was an eighteen carat, yellow gold hoop and platinum. A huge amethyst stone was carefully crafted in the middle of the white gold that held the diamonds in place. It was stunning ring when the light touched it, it became breathtaking.

She remembered the night he proposed he didn't seem nervous. He seemed so sure and confident. They were sitting under the tree the night air was cool the stars glistened clearly. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"Have you ever been really sure about something? So sure that it was the right thing for you the only thing you wanted?"

"Sure I have. Cloud-"

"I want to ask you something Aerith. I want to ask you this because I know this is what I want. When you died it made me realised that I wanted it more than I knew. I didn't tell you how I felt because I wasn't sure how to tell you I've never had feelings for someone like I felt for you." She wasn't resting on him anymore she was looking into his eyes as he spoke.

"Aerith I love you." He said with no hesitation. "I want to be your husband." They were standing up. He pulled the box out of his pocket. Inside was the velvet lining that housed the amethyst ring.

"Of course I'll marry you Cloud." He put the ring on her finger and tightly embraced her. Remembering that night two months ago made her smile. She was going to be Mrs. Cloud Strife soon. She had to get use to that. In her head she played with the name.

'Hi I'm Mrs. Strife. No that's boring. Um okay hello I'm Aerith Strife. Why am I being so formal!? Okay I'll get this. Hi I'm Aerith Strife. Not perfect but that will do...I guess.' Aerith got up slowly deciding to walk back to the house. She stopped as she saw women with vibrant red hair go past. She seemed to be familiar her blue eyes seemed to match someone she knew.

The town was peaceful now everyone loved the autumn. The colours were warm and harmonious. To them autumn was the promise of rebirth. The leaves and flowers may have wilted, may have died but soon it would come back it would grow again. An unbroken promise, a promise of life and breathing again, he began to write the words.

'Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this town well. Not a soul doubts that I am blessed with my people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe that Darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have recently witnessed it. Darkness...Darkness of the Heart. How is it born?How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of Radiant Garden, I must find the answers. I must find them before this town is lost to those taken by the Darkness.'

Ansem the wise looked down at his journal. The news of the dead girl soon became common knowledge. The open a folder on his desk and examined the pictures inside. It seemed unreal he had always studied darkness always knew it existed but never until now witnessed the final result darkness. Ansem wrote many entries in his journal he recorded and documented all his findings on the heart and darkness. Soon he would write a book showing and warning the world about the darkness within. He wondered what if all the towns and islands became affected by darkness. Darkness separates us tares us apart what if all the towns, all the islands were tarred apart? What if we were imprisoned in our towns, locked there until darkness could dominate and destroy us? He was getting ahead of himself. He was asking too many questions. Although there was darkness in every heart he believed that he could stop it from spreading he could figure it out before it was too late.

Its footsteps were light and quick. They were very good at hiding from you, you would never notice them. Aerith watched as a creature slightly began to run through the town hunting. Its eyes were yellow its skin blended in the dark night. She walked faster trying to reach her destination. The hall ways were long silent and gloomy. She continued till she saw a door then she lightly knocked.

"Hello?" The door was opened by a blonde middle aged man. He had blonde beard and light blue eyes that looked at Aerith with pure curiosity.

"Ansem the Wise?" She asked. He nodded.

"How may I help you...?"

"My names Aerith I've heard that you've been studying the heart and darkness for years."

"Yes I have."

"Well I've just seen sometime I think you'll be very interested in."

"What is it?" She had his attention.

"I'm not sure."

I followed the young woman my curiosity drew me to her I needed to know what it was she saw. Was it a threat to my town, my people? The night was darker that usual we tried to track this creature in question. Some time later, I was greeted by the strangest sight. A creature that seemed born of darkness... What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments? The girl...in that accident? I never spoke of her never reminded myself of the memory she left me. Although she does plague my thoughts I find no need to recall the final moments of her life the dreaded mishap will forever scar my mind.

"A Heartless." He whispered.

'We can't stay here...I know you love it here but I can't put you in danger any of you.' She looked to the sandy shores they were reaching there destination. She did love Radiant Garden he did too but darkness was hovering over the town soon the light would vanish. It looked like a paradise, the perfect island the skies as lucid as the sea. People started to depart from the boat.

'Here we'll be safe right?' She thought stepping onto the warm sand.

'Can you feel it?' It was minor but she sensed it, felt it the earth gently shuck.

The months flew by Aerith and Cloud planned their wedding while awaiting the arrival of their sons. The date was approaching the doctors were closely monitoring her she was due in a few days. The tremors she felt became more noticeable the planet was speaking to her, the planet was being torn she was breaking. She tried not to think about it she couldn't help the planet, the planet wasn't hurting or wounded, she was dividing herself to protect us. She watched Cloud growing into the role of a father he seemed excited and happy. She loved seeing him like that. Recently Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Vincent, Barett, Red XIII, Cait Sait, Marlene, Denzel and Tifa came to visit. She couldn't help but think that maybe this was the last time she would see them it was like they all knew they all felt it. The last time not forever but for awhile they didn't know why they felt like that but they did. The world was changing darkness was dominating but light like it always did would shine.

The sound of the crying baby was deafening his mother held him in her arms whispering to him kissing his small forehead.

"Don't worry Riku we're safe they won't find you I won't let them hurt us.' His bright blue-green eyes stared into hers his cries stopped. She stroked his silver hair and gently rocked him in her arms.

'Are they dead?'

"My lord Sephiroth you know I live to serve you to worship you but I have failed they are alive. I know I understand you wanted them to be sacrifice but the girl out smarted me she took the baby. I have failed, failed you. I will go master and pray that you will forgive me for my sins."

She never imagined a pain like this before, so intense not even Sephiroth's sword Masamune caused as much pain. She heard crying he was out he had little strands of blonde hair and blue eyes like the sea. Another shortly followed he was the one, the one who would open the door to the light.

"Sora..." She said looking into his blue eyes slightly darker than his brother's. "...and Roxas."

Hironobu got up and looked at the night sky he saw a star that shone brighter than the moon it glistened boldly he was here soon he'd be ready.

"Our savoir, our salvation is born."

To be continued...

Mawahahahahaha

I should have put this on my first chapter but I couldn't be asked Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy VII, VIII, Kingdom Hearts I&II or any of their characters. If I did obviously Aerith wouldn't have died in FFVII Read and review please and thank you.


End file.
